Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program editing apparatus, a method, and a storage medium that edit a machining program for causing a machine tool to machine a workpiece along a machining path composed of two or more sections.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of machining program editors that enable edition of machining programs for controlling machine tools have been developed.
International Publication No. WO 2016/035868 discloses an editing assistance device that displays a machining path and a code statement at the same time and moves a cursor to a position corresponding to a point designated by the displayed code statement, by designating a partial path of the displayed machining path. With this, the publication further discloses that an operator can comprehend the machining path and the code statement in relation to each other, hence this configuration can assist edition of the machining program.